Mario in the future
by FlowerYoshi
Summary: The story is about when Mario and Luigi were fixing something and Yoshi chases them into a time portal which takes them to the future. Now the Mario Bros. must find a way to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom. So read and review! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Mario Bros Enter the Portal

**Super Mario bros in the future**

**Ch. 1 Mario bros enter the portal**

Mario & Luigi was busy plumbing their kitchen sink. They were with Yoshi who ate all their equipment just because he was bored & wanted to play. Mario just about to get a spare pipe, Yoshi slowly crept behind Mario & Yoshi shouted "BOO!"

which scared Mario. "Huh? Where's my equipment?" Mario saw Yoshi who was about to swallow the last spare pipe in his gob & then he made the run for it "YOSHI! Come back here, right now!" shouted Mario. Mario dragged Luigi & chased after Yoshi. Whilst they were running they absent – mindedly ran into the time portal. "I'm going to get that Yoshi …" shouted Mario "Erm, Mario look where we are." said Luigi. "Wow, what the! Luigi are in the future." said Mario. They saw a new state of art mushroom kingdom. "Yes we are, Mario, yes we are in the future." said Luigi

"Good I want the brand new pepperoni pizza, spaghetti & an ice cream 'cause I'm hungry after

chasing that stupid dinosaur, c'mon let's go Luigi." said Mario "Erm, okay…" said Luigi. He was staring at them future - selves "Wow look at us now." he said. "Luigi we can check that out later, now let's go & eat." Mario complained. So Luigi followed him and…

* * *

Author's note: This is our first story and please review away. Flames are not acceptable and also Flowerstar will do the next chapter. If you want to find out what happens next, just wait and see:) Anyways, what do you think of the cliffhanger? 


	2. ConversationattheCafe&EGaddcomestohelp!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that is related to Mario. They are properties of Nintendo. We do own the plot and the Communiwatch 4000. That's the disclaimer, are you happy now, Looneyman?

* * *

Chapter 2: Conversation at the Café & E. Gadd comes to help!

"Gee, this place is sure is weird, eh bro?" Mario asked, standing on a long, silver, floor that is moving which is known as a moving walkway. It is built with mesh metal bars or rubber on foot surfaces over metal rollers.

"Yeah, but what is it called?" Luigi said, looking at his brother who is also standing on the moving sidewalk.

"I already told you that this is the future!" Mario shouted, getting annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The moving walkway moved the Mario Bros. to the state of the art café, which is located at the end of the moving walkway. Mario and Luigi hopped off it and ran into the entrance of the café. It is metal and the doors were automatic. There was a red door mat that says 'Welcome'. Inside the restaurant, there was no wallpaper and there were tan coloured chairs and tables all over the place. Some were near large polished windows. There is even a counter where one of the staff stands behind it and calculates the cost of the food altogether and prints out a receipt. Everyone was robot toads. They were just like regular Toads but their body are made from metal. A steel mushroom was their head with red spots all over. They have black dot eyes and their shoes were made from metal as well. Mario and Luigi walked to their table which was located at the back of the café. They sat near the polished window.

"Mamma Mia, did you notice the Toads?" Mario asked, pointing at the customers.

"Nope, what about them?" Luigi inquired.

"They are metal."

"Actually bro, I think they are robots."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, they are weird from the Toads we see at Toad Town."

"I see, but where did that portal came from? It can't just appear from thin air."

"I agree with you. Do you think Bowser is responsible for sending us to the future?"

"I'm not sure. I wonder what is everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is doing right now."

Meanwhile, Yoshi was still at Mario's house, sitting on the floor next to the wooden table and chairs that Mario and Luigi always sit when Mario comes home from his adventures.

"What happened Mario and Luigi?" Yoshi pondered, scratching his head and looking left and right.

"Yoshi go ask princess."

So he got himself up and headed outside and jumped into the warp pipe. He hopped out of it and ran as fast as he could pass the citizens. He sprinted past the post office, the Toad House and the garden with a wooden door and any shop, house or anything. He patted the blue door with a large yellow star with black eyes and pushed it with all his might. He ran through pass the fountain that squirts refreshing, fresh water that glistens in the sunshine. The sun's rays were shining on the green dinosaur as he continued to dash. He used his hands to yet again tap on the door with a star on it. The door slowly creaked opened and out emerged Princess Peach. She was wearing her usual dress and crown. She had a ponytail this time and she was wearing red high-heeled shoes.

"Why are you here, Yoshi? Is something wrong?" She asks.

Yoshi simply nodded.

"What's the matter?"

"Mario and Luigi gone." Yoshi said.

Peach put her gloved hand to her mouth as she gasped. "Really! Where are they right now?"

Yoshi just shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! I think I should call Professor E Gadd to come over to solve this predicament." Peach exclaimed in shock.

So she quickly ran through the entrance, leaving Yoshi standing there.

"Where Mario and Luigi gone to?" Yoshi asked to himself as he turned around to kick the ground in front of the castle.

* * *

Mario put his face on his left gloved hand, being bored. "Why aren't the food hasn't arrived yet? I'm hungry!"

"Quit whining bro, it might come if we just wait a few minutes." Luigi said, trying to calm his older brother down.

"Really?"

"Of course bro, you don't trust me?"

"Err… yeah I do trust you!"

"Then just be patient!"

"All right then."

"Hey, look! Someone's coming!" Luigi bellowed as he pointed to the figure that is walking towards them. The figure comes closer and closer. She has a white mushroom head with pink large spots and it is metal. She wears a smart white shirt and black trousers with a pink apron around her waist. Her body and brown shoes were also made from metal since she's a robot as well. She looks like a regular Toad. She got out a thin notepad and a blue pen from her pocket.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked the Mario brothers.

"Err… yeah, I would like-"Mario said, but got cut off from a glare of Luigi's. "Um… I mean we would like the brand new pepperoni pizza, spaghetti and an ice cream for two of us."

"Thank you. I'll be back with your food that you've ordered." The waitress replied.

She walked away from the Mario Bros. to leave them to resume their chatting.

"Hmm… well if everyone is robots then what about the princess?" Mario said, thinking to himself.

"She might be one too. Maybe she'll tell us how to get back home." Luigi says.

"You may be right!"

* * *

Yoshi is even now kicking the floor. Dust was coming from his boots as he continued to kick. He was looking on the ground, being miserable because his pals have disappeared. 

"Where Mario and Luigi gone to?" He wondered.

Just then, an old man wearing a lab coat was driving a vehicle. It was moving faster towards Yoshi. He covered his eyes as the familiar vehicle skidded to a halt. Loads of smoke was coming from it as it engulfed the whole castle grounds. When the smoke cleared, the man turned out to be Professor E. Gadd who was riding one of his latest inventions, Poltergust 4000. It is similar to the Super Poltergust 3001, but it does not float. The "barrel" of the kart is where the professor sits on and the nozzle is on the ground. Emblems are placed on both sides of the barrel. The whole kart is red and there are two wheels at both sides. Professor E. Gadd stepped out of the kart, even though the kart was supposed to be Luigi's. His full name is Professor Elvin Gadd or sometimes Dr. E. Gadd. He is a mad but sociable, gadget-inventing scientist. He has an oval face with tiny ears and a small nose. He has only one tooth in his mouth. He wears glasses with swirls on and his hair is white which is sticking up. It is thick strand of hair and his brown shoes are brown. His speech pattern consists of gibberish.

"Great service!" Peach happily exclaimed as she ran to him.

"I'm Professor E. Gadd, I've came here as quickly as I could. What's the problem, your majesty?" The scientist asked.

"Mario and Luigi have disappeared into the future and we don't know how to get them back." Peach explained.

"Portal appeared from nowhere!" Yoshi added.

"So do you know a way to get them back here?"

"Yes." Professor E. Gadd replied.

"Is this your kart?" Peach inquired, pointing to the Poltergust 4000.

"Incorrect, princess. This belongs to Luigi but I've created it and I gave it to him for the race."

"Oh, so what have you invented to help us?"

The professor went through his pockets of his lab coat and carefully pulled out two inventions of his, obviously it's new. It is a watch which has a lid. It has the professor's logo on it. The strap is red and the lid and face is blue. There is a screen under the lid when it's opened. There are three buttons. There is a large one with the professor's logo on it. There are two extra buttons next to the previous one. The first one has a big red "M" for Mario and the second one has a big green "L" for Luigi. There is even a mic hole underneath the buttons for speaking through it.

"What are they?" Peach asked in amazement. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open. Yoshi was doing the same but staring at the watches.

"These watches are one-of-a-kind. Introducing… the Communiwatch 4000!" The Professor hollered in triumph.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Peach and Yoshi exclaimed in admiration.

"Open the lid," E. Gadd said, explaining to Peach and Yoshi. "Here's the screen. It is a circle just like the face of a normal watch. Here, there are 3 unique buttons. Press on this button that has my logo if the Mario Bros. want to speak to me. Press on either "M" or "L" button to talk to Mario or Luigi. That's what I need to do, by the way. Below the buttons, there's the mic hole to speak through it. Luckily you can hear what those chaps talking and they can hear me speaking too."

"Wow! So that's how to use them!" Princess Peach shouted.

Professor E. Gadd nodded.

"But how can we give them to the Marios if they are in the future?"

"Simple, just follow me. I think I created a time machine in your garden, princess." The scientist said confidently.

"Don't tell me, we're just going to go in there to give them to the Marios?"

"No, but we'll just throw the inventions I've made in the portal."

"But what will happen if someone grabs them first and won't give them to Mario and Luigi?"

"Don't worry too much princess, Mario and Luigi will get them."

"So why don't we go to find the time machine?"

"Sure."

So Professor E. Gadd, Peach and Yoshi walked inside and one of the toad guards who were wearing steel and holding spears who were on duty, shut the double door behind Peach, Yoshi and the professor.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end of the chappie:) How was it? Now review away and no flames. This is probably the last thing I'm gonna update 'cause I'm gonna go to Hong Kong in the summer holidays and I've got my GCSE exams next week so you won't be able to see or hear from me for a long time. :( (Sob) I'm gonna miss you guys! (Runs off crying) By the way, I, Flowerstar have typed this and yoshisangel will do the next one. 


End file.
